dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Row
Death Row is the third level of L.A. Meltdown in Duke Nukem 3D. Summary After getting trapped by Pig Cops in the previous level, Duke must find weapons and fight his way to a submarine. Close to the whole level takes place inside a prison building, with many distinct parts to it. You begin in an electric chair, taking damage from the electricity. Not far from there is a chapel, and still later in the level come some large gears! After that is the main area of the prison, with actual jail cells. But first, a canyon, complete with automated turrets firing at you. Behind a poster in one of the jail cells is an escape tunnel, leading to a pipe of toxic waste, ultimately leading to a sub. This level takes Duke through quite a variety of areas. Secrets # In the small room to the right of the electric chair, press the left-hand switch (as seen while looking out of the small window at the chair). The chair and surrounding floor will drop down, revealing a hidden area. # In the chapel, stand at the rear of the room, in the middle. Facing the altar, look up and shoot the red button. An elevator will take you to the rafters and a hidden area. While here, shoot the hanging monk to reveal atomic health. # In the chapel, use the stone with the alien face on it at the front. The chapel will turn red. Shatter the left-hand stained glass pane and follow the tunnel round to a hidden area. # In the large cell, duck in front of the mattress and use it. It will slide aside to reveal a tunnel to a hidden area. # In the canyon, jump up the slanted platforms directly in front of the entrance. Jump up some more slanted platforms in the centre of the walkway to enter a masked room connecting the two sides of the walkway. # From the walkway in Secret 5, go to the end where the Red Access Card is, and blow up the crack in the wall there to reveal a hidden area. # On the upper walkway in the hub, use the rectangle on the wall to reveal a map of the facility. Doing so also reveals two small passageways to the sides. # Same as Secret 7. # At the door leading to the canyon, jump up to the slanted platform on the right. Use the wall to reveal a hidden area. # Inside the submarine, examine the wall behind the crate to find a door. Use it to reveal a hidden area. Trivia * This is the only level in the game where your inventory (items and weapons) are removed before beginning. ** This removal of the player's inventory is coded to occur if the player's starting position is on a particular tile. This same tile also causes the electrocution damage and effects if the player is in contact with it (but not flying above it). Easter eggs # In the chapel near the beginning, if you press the middle panel of the stage up front, a wall behind the left pane of stained glass will drop down. Follow the path to see the Space Marine from Doom, dead and covered with blood. Duke will say "That's one Doomed space marine!" upon seeing this. # The priest hanging in the chapels ceiling is actually a deathfire monk from the game Rise of the Triad, a game by Apogee, predecessor to the 3DRealms. # The tunnel leading from one of the cells that is masked by a poster of a woman is a reference to The Shawshank Redemption, where the main character hides his escape tunnel by hanging a poster over it. # The submarine seen near the level's end is named the USS Dallas. This is the name of the submarine in The Hunt for Red October. Achievements (Megaton Edition only) Doomed Marine: Find the dead space marine in the chapel (see secret #3) to unlock this achievement. Speedrun Screenshots E1L3 - Easter Egg 02.png|Doomguy (easter egg #1) E1L3 - Easter Egg 01.png|Monk (easter egg #2) E1L3 - Easter Egg 03.png|Poster hiding a tunnel (easter egg #3) eduke32 2018-10-21 14-52-23-447.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-53-40-500.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-53-47-733.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-54-08-032.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-54-12-863.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-56-42-772.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-57-30-894.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-57-52-646.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-58-36-647.png eduke32 2018-10-21 14-59-39-642.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-00-31-996.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-01-50-033.png eduke32 2018-10-21 15-03-33-340.png|USS Dallas eduke32 2018-10-21 15-03-52-711.png|Make sure to grab this scuba before finishing the level eduke32 2018-10-21 15-04-21-655.png Category:Duke Nukem 3D levels